


2 April 2015

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're supposed to see each other today. Zach got tired of waiting for Frankie to text back, so he just goes to Boca on a whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just after 11:30 when Zach finally parked in the driveway. He gathered his things and got out of the car quickly, heading for the front door. He paused for a second before he decided on knocking. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal a small Italian woman with a warm smiled waiting to hug him. He returned the smile and the hug before closing the door behind himself and look around. “Where’s Frankie?”

 

“Still in bed, I believe. I haven’t seen him yet. He was out late at Sean’s concert last night.”

 

“Oh, right,” Zach said with a little smirk. “Is it okay if I just…?” Zach asked eyeing the stairs.

 

“Go right ahead, Zach. Nice to you see you again, by the way.”

 

“Yeah, nice to see you, too, Nonna,” he said with another quick hug before picking up his backpack and walking up the stairs. When he got to the landing at the top, he quickly crossed it to Frankie’s bedroom door which was cracked open. He peered around the side and saw Frankie still asleep in the middle of his bed.

 

Zach smiled to himself and pushed the door opened before stepping inside. He carefully and as quietly as possible dropped his backpack to the floor and closed the door. He then stripped down to his underwear and made his way over to the bed. He peeled back the side of the covers against Frankie’s back and very carefully crawled under them, setting his phone carefully on the pillow as he did.

 

He scooted across the bed and ran his fingers gently down Frankie’s spine and then over his side under the covers before. He lifted his head and pressed his lips carefully to the side of Frankie’s neck, just below his ear and he heard Frankie hum pleasantly in response. Zach smiled and moved closer to Frankie under the covers, wrapping an arm around his middle and burying his face in Frankie’s upper back with an abundance of kisses. Frankie mumbled something Zach couldn’t understand and started running his fingers up and down Zach’s forearm. Zach smiled and pressed another kiss to the top of Frankie’s spine.

 

“Good morning,” Zach mumbled lightly as he pressed his hips forward, his half-hard cock pressing against Frankie’s ass as his lips trailed kisses over Frankie’s shoulders.

 

Frankie’s eyes fluttered open and he pressed his hips back against Zach’s with a groan. “What time is it?” he mumbled.

 

“11:30 or something,” Zach mumbled back, keeping Frankie wrapped tightly in his arms.

 

“What are you even doing here?” Frankie asked as he rolled over in Zach’s arms so they were face-to-face.

 

“It’s Thursday…”

 

“Oh, right,” Frankie mumbled happily, settling against Zach’s chest with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“You weren’t texting me back, so I decided to just show up and hope for the best,” Zach whispered, kissing Frankie’s forehead.

 

“I’m sorry, my love. I went to Sean’s concert last night, so I got in pretty late.”

 

“Yeah, I forgot about that.”

 

“But, I’m very happy that I got to wake up in your arms,” Frankie said, looking up and pressing a kiss to Zach’s lips. “I’ve missed this so much.”

 

Zach smiled and kissed Frankie again. “Tiger is nice and all, but you are much better at cuddling,” he said with a wink.

 

“So when are you coming back to New York?”

 

“When are you going?”

 

“Well, I’m going to Ari’s show in Phoenix with Christine and Tim, then if you’ll be back I’ll just fly out of there, if not I’ll go with her for a few shows or whatever.”

 

“I’m going soon for sure. My parents are getting so annoying and Pizzle trying to steal my live shows and shit.”

 

Frankie laughed and kissed Zach again. “He’s an 11-year-old you, what can you expect?”

 

“I’m not that bad…”

 

Frankie laughed and shook his head, scooting closer to Zach so they were basically touching from lips to toes. “I love you,” Frankie mumbled quietly as they kissed each other.

 

“I love you, too,” Zach returned with a little smile. “So, they basically know we’re hanging out today because I couldn’t keep my Froot Loop Dingus mouth shut. They also know you hadn’t respond to my texts, but if I don’t snap or stream or tweet soon, they’re going to get restless.”

 

Frankie laughed. “Give me your phone,” he said reaching for the device. He opened the snapchat app and held the phone out with one arm before turning back towards Zach and pressing their lips together while taking a picture. He pulled away and looked at the picture with a smile on his face. “I’ll make it just one second and you can delete it in a bit if you want.”

 

“Um…” Zach said with wide eyes as he watched Frankie’s fingers move over his phone screen. “Frankie…”

 

“Huh?” he asked looking up before pressing the button to publish the snap to Zach’s story.

 

“Friends don’t kiss each other half-naked in bed…”

 

“Oh, you’re still on about that?” Frankie sighed, setting the phone down and running a hand through Zach’s hair. “What are you scared of, darling?”

 

“What people will say mostly.”

 

“What does it matter what they have to say, Zach? This is about you and I, no one else.”

 

“Then why do we have to share it with everyone else.”

 

“We don’t have to, Baby, but they’ll find out eventually. They always do. Especially when we’re back in the house this summer? I’m sorry but I’m not going to not touch you and kiss you and cuddle you all summer just because you’re scared of what people might think.”

 

“Oh, about that. I told them I’d be in New York a lot this summer this morning…”

 

“Good, I know the producers were starting to think we were dropping too many hints.”

 

“Yeah, I figured that’d throw them off a bit at least for a little while.”

 

“So can I post this?” Frankie asked quietly.

 

Zach took a deep breath and nodded once.

 

Frankie pressed the button to post the snapchat to Zach’s story and then put the phone down on his nightstand before crawling on top of Zach with a smile. He leaned down and pressed their lips together roughly for a long minute. “Thank you,” he growled as he scooted backwards over Zach’s body, kissing all down his chest and abs.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short. do you want more?


End file.
